


In the bright light, I taste you on my tongue

by PigSlay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 nights ago Zayn and Louis got drunkenly married. Now Louis thinks it's time to talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the bright light, I taste you on my tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [countthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countthestars/gifts).



> I don't know One Direction. I wrote this tiny thing based on my friend Meghan's tiny thing here: http://moondoggiestyle.tumblr.com/post/121241875749/zouis-18-such-a-zouis-prompt (if you don't wanna read it, basically Zayn and Louis wake up hung over and married. But you should read it.)
> 
> I hope you don't mind Meghan. I just had to have that happily ever after you were talking about in the tags written up.

“Do you regret it?” Louis asks gently, sitting on the couch next to Zayn. They haven’t really talked about it: the fact that they got MARRIED while they were wasted. 

Zayn thought they were just going to avoid it a little bit longer, but it’s been three days, their hangovers have worn off, and apparently Louis thinks they’ve had enough time to think about it. “Because,” Louis continues all at once. “We could go get it annulled or something if you think it was just a drunken mistake or something.” 

He looks so sheepish and Zayn isn’t sure what to think of that. Heart in his hands, Zayn replies softly, “If I said ‘no’, would you hate me forever?”

“‘No’ what? No you don’t regret it?” Louis asks, making sure. He’s so close to Zayn right now it’s making the nausea from the hangover three days ago come back up.

“No,” Zayn repeats just above a whisper. “I don’t regret it.” Before Louis has a chance to respond, Zayn swallows. “Do YOU regret it?”

He’s not sure how Louis even heard him, but as he slowly turns to look into Louis’ eyes, Louis is shaking his head. “No, I definitely don’t regret it.”

“Good.” Zayn bites his lip and turns away again, heart beating faster every second. “The truth is, Louis, I’ve had a crush on you ever since we were on the X Factor together. And if it hadn’t been for us getting wasted out our minds, I probably never would’ve done anything about it, especially something as dumb as ‘proposing’ to you.” Zayn puts air quotes around ‘proposing’ because it wasn’t really much of a proposal.

Louis wraps his arms around Zayn’s back. “Well, can I tell _you_ a secret Zayn?” he asks, not actually waiting for a response. “I’ve felt the same way about you.” Zayn turns his head to look at Louis who’s smiling and also looking like he’s about to start crying. Zayn’s sure he probably looks the same right now.

“So,” Louis pulls back from Zayn and stands up, motioning for Zayn to do the same. “Just call us married and in love.”

Zayn can’t hold back anymore. As tears make their way down his face, he grabs Louis’ face and kisses him for a long time. Finally Louis pulls away giggling. “Well what do you say we have our first time as a married couple?” Louis offers, winking and leading Zayn to his room.


End file.
